Confessions à 8 mains
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Je sens que je vais me faire tuer par les pro-KakaIru TT... CHAP 4 UPLOAD ! [FIN]
1. First Step : Separation

**Titre :** Confessions à 8 mains

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Bah, un peu de yaoi au début, sinon, hétéro

**Pairing :** Héhé, surprise...

**Note :** Que les pro-yaoi et pro-KakaIru sortent leurs mouchoirs (ou leur matraque) ! Gome ne, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait XD !

* * *

__

_**First Step : Separation**_

"Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter."

Voilà comment tout à commencer. Par une rupture. Kakashi était allongé à droite, un bras sur les yeux. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il le prenne mal... peur de le blesser.

"J'suis ok."

Il l'a dit dans un soupir qui en disait long, mais c'est tout. Moi qui m'attendais à une crise de sa part, à des larmes ou des questions, j'étais sur le cul. Bah oui, ça faisait quand même six mois qu'on couchait plus ou moins régulièrement ensemble, je croyais que c'était devenu sérieux pour lui. Enfin, je le croyais aussi. Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de le surprendre. Peut être qu'il avait mal entendu ?

"C'était la dernière fois ce soir" que j'ai dit pour qu'il comprenne bien de quoi je voulais parler.

"Hm, oui oui, j'comprend" qu'il a répondu calmement.

"Euh, dis moi, Kakashi, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?"

"Hm ? Bah quoi, tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je pique une crise quand même ? " a-t-il fait en enlevant son bras et en me regardant enfin de son œil rouge. "Mon p'tit Iruka, c'est bien toi qui à voulu cet arrangement, non ? On avait bien dit que c'était uniquement sexuel, alors pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat ?"

Je me suis senti un peu stupide devant ce rappel des faits. Je vous explique : j'suis en manque et j'ai pas le temps de fréquenter des femmes en ce moment. Je ne fais que croiser quelques kunoichi, toutes ou vieilles ou casées. Un soir que je me lamentais sur mon sort (après quelques verres de saké) avec Kakashi, j'me suis dit : "Allez hop, faisons avec ce qu'on a sous la main". J'lui ai quand même demandé son avis avant de lui sauter dessus, n'allez pas croire que je suis un sauvage, même avec un coup dans le nez. Il a accepté sans trop sourciller, d'autant que lui-même avait une vie privée plutôt désertique à ce moment-là. On a donc conclu un marché : qu'on le ferait chaque fois qu'on en aurait envie, jusqu'à qu'on s'en lasse. Il ne serait en aucun cas question d'amour ou quelque autre sentiment. Nous étions juste deux hommes, ayant besoin, l'un comme l'autre, de relations physiques quotidiennes. On a donc commencé à se voir tous les soirs. La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui allait chez lui, avec comme excuse, si on me surprenait devant chez lui, d'avoir des nouvelles sur la progression de l'entraînement de mon garnement, Naruto. J'habite juste à côté de lui, mais comme on se croise pas souvent... Enfin bref, ça s'était il y a six mois. Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidé à mettre un terme à tout ça. En fait, pour être franc, je commence à m'en lasser de ces petites visites nocturnes, juste pour prendre son pied, certes avec un vrai beau gosse, mais moi, j'ai envie de sentiments, d'Amour. Ouais, avec un grand A. Et oui, avec une femme. J'ai 25 ans, prof à l'académie Ninja et toujours pas casé. Voilà la situation. J'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui faire ma vie et ce n'est certainement pas ce Kakashi, avachi dans ce lit à côté de moi, qui m'apportera ce dont j'ai besoin.

"Bah, non, je voulais juste m'assurer que t'avais bien compris de quoi je parlais. Donc, on est d'accord sur ce point. Un p'tit dernier pour la route ?" ai-je demandé. C'est pas que ça me manquera, mais bon, mon corps s'y est fait, lui. J'pensais que ça me ferait quelque chose de mettre fin à tout ça, mais non, au contraire, je me sens soulagé.

"Ouais, viens par là" qu'il a répondu.

J'sais pas si c'est parce que c'était la dernière fois, mais là, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied.

Ca fait deux semaines que Kakashi et moi on a "rompu". J'me débrouille assez bien jusqu'à maintenant et je l'ai revu hier (pas pour faire "ça") avec ses élèves, dont Naruto, que je considère comme mon fils adoptif. Tout s'est très bien passé, on a été manger un morceau chez Ichiraku. Personne ne s'est jamais douté de nos relations à Kakashi et à moi, ce qui facilite grandement les choses. L'après-midi, je me suis rendu au bâtiment administratif de Konoha, là où siège le hokage. Ou devrais-je dire "la". Tsunade a accepté d'être la Godaime et vient à peine de s'installer dans ses fonctions. Elle n'est rentrée que depuis deux jours. Il paraît qu'elle est aussi accompagnée de sa disciple. Je crois me souvenir qu'à l'époque, quand Tsunade l'a pris sous son aile et quitté Konoha, que c'était une toute jeune fille, plutôt discrète et peu bavarde. On était dans la même classe, mais bon, je n'avais jamais fais très attention à elle. C'est à peine si je me rappelle son visage. Dans le couloir, je croise d'autres de mes anciens élèves, devenu ninjas. Il s'agit de l'équipe 10, dirigée par Sarutobi Asuma. Choji est toujours en train de manger, Ino de se recoiffer et Shikamaru de rouspéter. Je leur souhaite une bonne journée et continue ma route, vers le bureau de l'hokage, avec dans l'idée de lui proposer mon aide pour l'installation.

La pièce est dans un bordel pas possible. Je devine une présence, mais je ne vois personne. Il y a un mouvement sur ma droite, une pile de papier qui s'effondre et une silhouette qui apparaît. Une jeune femme brune, d'à peu près mon âge, se relève, couverte de poussière. J'suis un peu embêté, j'ai oublié à quoi ressemblait la légendaire kunoichi, ce qui fait que je reste planté là, comme un imbécile, en attendant qu'elle daigne se présenter.

"Ah, bonjour. Vous êtes ?"

"Euh, bonjour. Umino Iruka." Dit-je en m'approchant.

Elle s'était extirpée de ses piles de paperasse et enlevait tranquillement la poussière qui s'était posée sur ses cheveux, ses vêtements (un simple kimono noir bordé de blanc).

"Iruka ?" fait-elle en me regardant, suspendant sa séance de dépoussiérage.

"Euh, o-oui."

"Umino Iruka ? La tête de la classe D ? C'est toi ?"

J'ai mis un peu de temps à me rendre compte que la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de moi était Shizune, la disciple de l'hokage et accessoirement, l'ancienne camarade de classe. Je ne me rappelais pas du tout qu'elle était aussi jolie.

"T'as perdu ta langue ?" dit-elle joyeusement. "Pourtant t'étais une vrai pipelette en classe !"

"Euh, c'est que j'suis un peu surpris. Je m'attendais à voir Tsunade-sama."

"Elle est parti en ville dépenser ses derniers sous aux casinos de Konoha" dit-elle en poussant un soupir. "Elle est irrécupérable ! Alors, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

"Eh bien, j'suis prof à l'académie ninja."

"Tu t'occupes d'enfants ? Ca m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été très gentil."

Je me suis senti rougir, c'est quelque chose que je déteste chez moi. Ca casse toute ma crédibilité. D'autant plus qu'elle parlait de moi comme si elle m'avait bien connu alors que je cherchais toujours dans ma mémoire le visage qu'avait été celui-ci une dizaine d'année auparavant. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir car dit soudain :

"Ah, excuse moi, tu dois à peine te souvenir de moi ! C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt timide à l'époque. Tu n'as pas dû faire très attention à moi, j'étais du genre asocial, contrairement à toi. Hm, dis moi, tu ne fais rien de spécial, là ?"

"Ben non, j'étais juste venu voir l'hokage, mais comme elle est pas là..."

"Ca te dirais de venir faire un tour avec moi ? Je suis restée enfermée ici depuis ce matin dans la poussière à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ce bazar, alors j'aimerai bien prendre un peu l'air. Et puis, je n'ai pas revu Konoha de puis si longtemps." En prononçant cette dernière phrase, son visage s'adoucie et son regard se perd dans d'anciens souvenirs que je ne peux deviner. Il me prend l'envie soudaine et incompréhensible de lui monter les plus beaux coins de Konoha, de l'emmener sous les cerisiers en fleur, lui faire voir la vue imprenable que l'on a du village lorsque l'on se tient debout au sommet de la falaise taillée des hokage. Un peu surpris par des sentiments incompréhensibles qui m'envahissent, j'arrive à bégayer quelque chose du genre "oui".

Dehors, l'air est frais mais pas trop, le soleil se fait très présent, comme depuis quelques jours. Je me sens presque bien. Presque, parce que je me rends compte que la jeune femme qui marche à côté de moi me mets dans un drôle d'état. Je n'arrive pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive et ça me tracasse un peu. Shizune, elle, est joyeuse et discute de tout et de rien, des changements de Konoha et de ses habitants, etc, ... Je me dis qu'elle est vraiment jolie, spontanée et très naturelle. Elle a de grands yeux noirs, toujours avec une lueur d'amusement au fond, une peau claire au grain très fin et des lèvres roses bonbons, presque comme une enfant. Et soudain, dans un flash, je me souviens de ce visage, une dizaine d'année en moins, de ces lèvres roses et fraîches et du baiser qu'elles avaient déposées sur les miennes, dans cette crique près des cerisiers en fleur, un jour comme celui d'aujourd'hui, sans nuage. Sous le choc, je ne me rend pas compte qu'elle me regarde et attend visiblement quelque chose de ma part. Malheureusement, elle se rend compte que je suis un peu ailleurs et propose de nous asseoir un moment. C'est alors que je me rends compte que sans faire exprès, nos pas nous ont conduit à cette même crique qu'il y a longtemps, sous ces mêmes cerisiers en fleur. Elle s'est tue et son regard se perd dans l'eau de la rivière. Je la regarde. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive, ni ce qui me prend, mais je me penche et dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser. Elle semble d'abord surprise et à même un geste de recul, mais je ne renonce pas et elle finit par céder, en demandant même encore. L'allongeant sur le tapis de pétale de fleurs, je lui murmure dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ton visage ? Comment ai-je pu oublier tes lèvres ?"

Je lui déposais des baisers dans son cou, sentant son parfum de fleurs blanches m'enivrer.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier mon premier baiser, ici même ?"

Elle se met à rire, d'un rire cristallin, un rire de petite fille. Et ses bras m'entourent, me pressent contre elle, comme pour ne plus me laisser partir, ce que je n'ai certainement pas envie de faire. Au contraire, je me blotti davantage, collant mon corps au sien, sentant sa chaleur m'envelopper dans un bien être que j'ai l'impression d'avoir recherché toute ma vie. Avec aucune maîtresses, ni même pendant mes étreintes passionnées avec Kakashi, je n'avais ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude. Et je me laisse aller en elle, respirant ce parfum qui me fait tourner la tête, caressant sa peau pâle, me perdant dans les profondeurs de son regard sombre.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

_Désolé, je sais que c'est pas le chap que vous attendiez, mais pitié, ne me frappez pas TT !!!_

_Bon, sinon, vu le titre, y aura encore au moins 3 autres chapitres..._

_Je sais, j'suis horrible de faire ça au couple KakaIru, mais bon, je voulais juste voir ce que ça pouvait donner si on les foutait avec quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Kakashi : TT_

_Iruka : TT_

_Bon, ok ok, j'ai compris --_


	2. Second Step : Reunion

**Titre :** Confessions à 8 mains

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Masashi Kishimoto et je donne tout mes personnages de Naruto à Hotch… AIE !!!

**Genre :** Bah, un peu de yaoi au début, sinon, hétéro

**Pairing :** Héhé, surprise... (je sens que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde)

**Note :** Que les pro-yaoi et pro-KakaIru sortent leurs mouchoirs (ou leur matraque) ! Gome ne, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait XD ! Que les autres se réjouissent XD !

* * *

**_Second Step : Reunion_**

Konoha...

Cela doit bien faire 12 ans que j'ai quitté mon village natal en compagnie de la célèbre kunoichi Tsunade qui a voulu faire de moi son élève. C'était un honneur immense, surtout pour moi, une simple orpheline, mais elle avait su voir en moi les qualités qu'elle recherchait. 12 ans sur les routes, à voyager sans cesse afin d'éviter les remboursements de dettes que contractait sans arrêt Tsunade-sama, aussi nommée "la légendaire perdante". Je me retrouve enfin chez moi, après tant d'années.

Déjà 1 mois que nous sommes de retour, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je suis réellement heureuse. Sans parler de Iruka. Il est venu voir l'hokage le deuxième jour et est tombé sur moi. Nous ne nous quittons plus depuis ! Je me sens sur un nuage, qu'on me réveille si c'est rêve ! Iruka, mon amour d'enfance, mon premier amant. Il est allongé là, près de moi, toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'il commence à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du soleil caresse sa peau. Il me sourit avec son air de petit garçon mal réveillé, ce qui me fait fondre. Il est pur, naïf, drôle et tendre. Je me demande souvent, à chaque fois que je me réveille en fait, quand je le vois près de moi, je me demande s'il voudra vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Mon cœur lui appartient. Et lui, veut-il m'appartenir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de ruminer mes questions, il me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y blotti dans un soupir de bien être, respirant son odeur. Mes mains parcourent son dos, caressent sa peau nue. Je m'enfonce dans un monde de chaleur, de douceur et d'amour pendant que le soleil monte haut dans le ciel.

J'ai rejoins Tsunade-sama ce matin qui m'a demandé de venir l'aider à régler quelques problèmes administratifs. Elle n'y comprend pas grand-chose, alors elle me les confie la plupart du temps. Le temps est toujours aussi beau, il n'y a pas eu une goutte de pluie depuis notre retour. Je relève la tête pour voir Tsunade-sama endormie sur son bureau, la tête posée sur une pile de parchemins, la bave aux lèvres. Ca fait pas très hokage tout ça. Mais il ne faut pas la blâmer, je sais qu'elle a passé la nuit à répartir les missions à venir. Elle n'a pas beaucoup chômé depuis son retour, elle devrait se ménager un peu. Je me lève doucement et la recouvre de son grand manteau, puis sort de la pièce pour la laisser se reposer tranquillement. Je descend à l'accueil et prévient de ne pas déranger la Godaime. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige vers l'académie qui est à deux pas.

Dans la salle des professeurs, je regarde Iruka qui ne m'a pas repérée, cachée par une bibliothèque. Il a vraiment l'air sérieux dans son travail. Il m'a confié qu'il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ce qui explique le fait qu'il soit toujours chuunin, alors qu'il pourrait passer jounin. Il aime être auprès des enfants et ceux-ci le lui rendent bien. Je l'imagine alors entouré par nos propres enfants, une idée qui me fait frissonner. De peur ou de joie, je ne sais pas. Il relève soudain la tête. Il m'a vu et me fait un sourire, puis se lève et se dirige vers moi pour m'embrasser.

"Je t'emmène déjeuner ?" me demande-t-il.

"Hm-hm"

Nous arrivons à Ichiraku, son resto préféré. Pas le mien, mais j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, d'autant plus qu'y sont déjà installés Kakashi et son équipe. Je les salue et en particulier Naruto avec qui je m'entends à merveille. Iruka m'a parlé de Kakashi, de leur relation et de leur marché. Je me suis demandé s'il l'avait aimé, s'il regrettait un peu leur rupture. Iruka m'affirme que non, alors je le crois. Mais je comprends que Iruka fut attiré un temps par ce jounin. Il est quand même plutôt beau garçon, malgré son masque, toujours flegmatique et détendu. Je l'ai tout de suite apprécié, même si Naruto m'a exhorté de me méfier de lui, le traitant de pervers. La tablée est animée avec Naruto ! Ses compagnons ne sont pas en reste, la jolie Sakura et le ténébreux Sasuke ont presque l'air aussi excités que le petit blondinet. D'après ce que j'arrive à comprendre, les enfants ont passé la semaine à espionner leur professeur et ont découvert qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits chez lui. La grande question est donc : où dort-il ? Ses élèves n'ont pas réussi à le localiser, ce qui les rend furieux ! Ils le harcèlent de questions en espérant pouvoir le piéger. Mais Kakashi reste de marbre, le nez dans son livre. Je sourie. Il est très probable qu'il sait très bien que ses élèves l'observent et s'amuse à les semer la nuit. Mais du coup, je me demande aussi s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un dans sa vie pour vouloir se cacher ainsi. Après tout, il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment célibataire. Hm, je doit arrêter de m'intéresser à lui, sinon, Iruka va se fâcher ! Le déjeuner se finit aussi joyeusement, les enfants s'en retournent à leur entraînement, suivit par leur professeur. Celui-ci s'attarde un peu avec nous, le temps d'un dernier verre. Il a l'air réellement heureux pour Iruka et moi.

"Toujours inséparable vous deux ?" nous taquine-t-il.

"Bah, faut bien qu'on profite un peu" répond Iruka.

"Les gamins sont vraiment déchaînés aujourd'hui. Qui leur a mis en tête cette idée de t'espionner ?"

"Aah, si seulement je le savais !" répondit Kakashi, les yeux au ciel.

Et il nous laisse là pour rejoindre ses élèves qui l'attendent plus loin. Iruka me raccompagne jusqu'au bâtiment administratif où il me prend dans ses bras et me donne un baiser qui me donne envie de commettre un attentat à la pudeur, sur le pas même de la porte de l'hokage. Attentat malheureusement reporté pour ce soir.

L'après-midi se passe comme le matin, sauf que cette fois Tsunade-sama est réveillée et se met à m'embêter au sujet de Iruka. Quelle enquiquineuse !

"Dis-moi, Shizune, c'est quoi cet air béat sur ton visage" qu'elle me fait au bout d'une heure.

"Quoi ?"

"Je parle de cet air qui dit "je suis complètement gaga d'amour" sur ton visage, en ce moment même"

"Mais arrêtez à la fin !"

Je me suis sentis rougir comme une pivoine devant le regard inquisiteur de la Godaime, qui visiblement, s'amuse comme une collégienne devant mon embarras.

"Tu as profité que je dormais pour aller le voir, hein ?" continue-t-elle.

"C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il m'a invité."

"Héhé, qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons tout les deux ! Dis donc, c'était un sacré bisou tout à l'heure, en bas !"

"Vous nous avez espionné ???"

"J'adore me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas !" dit-elle joyeusement.

C'est bon, je capitule... Elle devient gâteuse avec l'âge. Faut lui pardonner. Mais non, c'est vrai que je l'adore, alors je finis par lui raconter notre déjeuner.

"Alors comme ça, Kakashi découche ?" dit-elle à la fin de mon récit.

"N'allez pas vous faire des idées tordues, je commence à vous connaître"

"Ouais, enfin, ça n'étonnera personne. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir s'il a effectivement quelqu'un ou non"

"Tsunade-sama, votre curiosité reprend le dessus"

"Oui, mais là, en tant qu'hokage, je me dois de connaître tout les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne de mes chers citoyens et ninjas pour être dans la mesure de les aider de mon mieux !"

"C'est une excuse complètement bidon..."

On a continué à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir, ce qui fait qu'on à rien fait du boulot prévu...

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Alors, mystère mystère... Kakashi a-t-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ??? Réponse au prochain chapitre !

Iruka : Kakashi !!! Tu me trompes ???

Kakashi : Hm ?

Iruka : Répond !!!

Kakashi : Hmmm...

Iruka : C'est vrai ???

Kakashi : Hum.

Iruka : TT

Bon, ok, j'vous laisse, hein... --


	3. Third Step : Disappearance

**Titre :** Confessions à 8 mains

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Masashi Kishimoto et je donne tous mes personnages de Naruto à Hotch… PAF ! AIE !!! Bah non...

**Genre :** Ca dégouline d'eau de roooose... (me demande encore comment j'arrive à faire de l'eau de rose avec deux persos aussi timbrés --°)

**Pairing :** Héhé, surprise... (je sens que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde)

**Note :** Que les pro-yaoi et pro-KakaIru sortent leurs mouchoirs (ou leur matraque) ! Gome ne, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait XD ! Que les autres se réjouissent XD !

Je suis prolifique en se moment, je sens que je vais finir cette fic assez vite (miracle) XD ! Ca sort tout seul, c'en est presque effrayant XD !

Bon, je sais que ça va encore raler parce que caser Kakashi avec Anko, ça le fait pas trop. Mais j'assume XD !

Yunapix : merci pour tes reviews XD ! heureuse que ça te plaise . Je me doutais bien que mettre en scène le couple KakaIru comme ça, c'était risqué ! Mais j'suis comme toi, j'veux des minis Iru XD !!! J'espère que la partie Kakashi te plaira aussi!

Ten-shi : désolée, j'avais prévu depuis le début de caser Kakashi XD ! Sûr qu'avec Anko, c'est un peu bizarre XD ! j'espère que t'aimera quand même. Je voulais pas le laisser célibataire, le pauvre XD ! Il mérite aussi une petite vie pépère (avec en prime, des minis Kakashi aussi) !

* * *

**_Third Step : Disappearance_**

Mon histoire avec Iruka ?

Pff, terminée. Petite dérive sexuelle, faut comprendre, j'suis un homme. C'était pas déplaisant, mais bon, moi aussi je commençais à en avoir un peu marre. Iruka est gentil, mais bon, pas très féminin ! Ca m'a soulagé que se soit lui qui fasse le premier (dernier) pas, j'avais pas trop envie de me lancer, moi. Enfin, merci Iruka (je plaisante). C'est un peu grâce à lui que je suis là.

Là ?

Sur un toit en pleine nuit, alors qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors. J'me les gèle ! Franchement, pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça... Avec les gamins qui me collent aux basques en plus, merci ! Quelle idée ils ont eu de m'espionner ! Ils ont beau n'être que des genins, ils sont pas mauvais, faut reconnaître. Me dépêtrer d'eux n'a pas été facile, surtout à cause de Sasuke. Celui-là, j'lui réserve un entraînement encore pire que d'habitude. Heureusement que la discrétion légendaire de Naruto me permet de les repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin bref, j'suis toujours sur mon toit à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Que cette folle d'Anko me fasse signe d'enter chez elle. Oups, elle n'aimerait certainement pas m'entendre l'appeler comme ça. Désolé, les gosses m'ont un peu énervé aujourd'hui. Ah voilà, la bougie est allumée. J'peux y aller.

Retour en arrière, j'vous explique le pourquoi du comment j'vais voir Anko au milieu de la nuit.

Un mois après que Iruka m'ai lâché (ouais, ça me fait rire de dire ça, parce que bon, j'l'ai bien cherché quand même), on a eu une petite réunion à propos des missions, enfin bref, un truc pas très intéressant, mais j'étais obligé d'y aller, parce que bon, j'suis quand même jounin et que c'est mon boulot. Donc voilà, on s'est retrouvé là, les quelques jounins dispo de Konoha. Quand j'suis arrivé, Asuma et Kurenai, les seuls dans la pièce, se pelotaient déjà outrageusement, sans discrétion aucune. J'vous jure, aucune retenue ces deux-là. En me voyant, ils se sont arrêté net et se sont éloigné précipitamment l'un de l'autre en se rajustant. J'suis persuadé qu'ils croient toujours leur liaison secrète alors que tout Konoha est au courant tellement c'est flagrant. Enfin bref, j'me suis installé, genre j'ai rien vu du tout (ça m'amuse de continuer à leur faire croire ça) et sorti mon livre pour bouquiner un peu en attendant les autres. Ils ont mis un moment à arriver. En fait, tellement longtemps (pour une fois que j'étais à l'heure) que j'ai cru que les deux autres n'auraient pas pu se retenir de recommencer leur petit jeu. C'que c'est chiant quand même de tenir la chandelle... Gai et Anko sont ensuite arrivé avec quelques autres jounins dont j'ai même pas envie de me rappeler la tête ni le nom. Ben oui, ça m'a un peu foutu sur les nerfs les deux autres en face qui n'écoutent même pas se qui est dit et préfèrent se lancer des regards de merlan frit. Enfin, j'suis pas mieux, je garde la tête dans mon bouquin. Ce qui fait que je ne vois pas qui est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est néanmoins un parfum féminin. Mais ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Tsunade débarque enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Elle nous sort un truc qui dure des heures (enfin j'en ai l'impression) que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que la réunion est finie, que tout le monde est parti mais que le parfum que j'ai senti tout au long de la réunion est toujours présent. Je relève la tête et aperçois Anko, cette timbrée de disciple d'Orochimaru (désolé). Elle me regarde et sans prévenir, me saute dessus, sans que je puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, si tel était mon intention. Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas de me laisser faire, on pourra pas me traiter de pervers cette fois. De plus, Anko est tout de même une très jolie femme, avec de jolies formes que j'ai déjà remarquées plus d'une fois. C'est pourquoi sans un mot, de sa part comme de la mienne, on se laisse aller, là, comme ça, sur un vieux canapé qui sent un peu le moisi. Pas très romantique ni très confortable, mais bon, quand l'envie est là...

Là, ça fait deux semaines qu'on se voit, depuis cette fameuse réunion. Elle est assez renfermée sur elle-même contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire et à ce qu'elle montre. Elle m'intrigue énormément, c'est le genre de truc qui m'attire ça, pas comme ce bon vieux Iruka, très gentil mais trop prévisible pour moi. On pourrait la croire aussi excitée que Naruto, mais après l'amour, elle ne dit rien, se retourne et s'endors. A ce moment-là, ça me fout le cafard, j'aimerai bien qu'elle me dise quelque chose. Parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Parce que je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle et que j'aimerai bien le lui dire. Quand elle dort, elle a un air doux mais tellement triste. Je me demande pourquoi. Et je reste des heures à la regarder, en me disant qu'elle serait encore plus jolie si elle souriait pour de bon. Chaque soir, je vais chez elle, on s'enlace avec fougue, faisons l'amour et nous endormons, épuisés. Même pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça me manque ça, mais j'ose pas m'imposer avec elle. Parce que pendant tout ce temps, je ressent une immense tristesse émaner d'elle. Comment la rendre heureuse ?

Ce soir, je me suis décidé à lui parler. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou à force de ne rien lui dire et de ne rien savoir. De ne rien comprendre à ce que je dois faire. La bougie est allumée alors j'entre, comme d'habitude par le balcon, histoire de discrétion. Elle est là, à se coiffer, assise sur son lit, comme d'habitude, son sourire carnassier dont je connais la tristesse caché dessous. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, on ne se saute pas dessus pour nous perdre dans un réconfort physique relatif. Je m'approche doucement pour lui déposer un baiser chaste sur le front. Elle ne semble pas comprendre se qui m'arrive et me regarde avec méfiance. N'a-t-elle jamais appris à faire confiance ? Toujours sans un mot, je dépose des baisers sur son visage, sur ses lèvres, avec toute la douceur et la tendresse que je peux lui donner. Et pour une fois, sa carapace semble s'étioler, laissant filtrer dans son regard une lueur surprise, étonnée, découvrant le visage d'une jeune femme un peu perdue, le rouge montant à ses joues pâles. Elle semble tellement surprise que je me demande tout à coup si personne n'a jamais été tendre avec elle. C'est vrai qu'à la voir, personne ne peut se douter qu'elle aussi a besoin d'amour. Elle fait sa dure, sa fière et tout le monde la traite un peu comme une folle. Mais moi, je sais que c'est sa façon de se protéger. Mais de quoi ? C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. Parce que je ne peux pas lui parler, parce que je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je parle maintenant, je lui fais l'amour avec douceur et retenue pour lui dire avec mes mains et mon corps à quel point je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle se laisse faire et je me rends compte de son besoin viscéral de tendresse. Emportée par toute cette chaleur, elle fini par se blottir contre moi, la tête dans mon cou. Pour une fois, je peux me permettre de la prendre dans mes bras et sentir son odeur contre moi, de lui déposer des baisers sur ses cheveux. Et elle semble se résignée à ce que j'entame une conversation. Conversation qu'elle semble redouter plus que tout.

"Dis moi ce qui te rend si triste"

Je la sens se raidir contre moi. Elle n'a sans doute pas remarqué que je le sais.

"Dis moi pourquoi je ressens cette tristesse venant de toi"

Le silence s'installe. Je me demande si elle va consentir à répondre.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois triste ?" me demande-t-elle enfin.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le cacher ?"

Elle soupire, se serrant davantage contre moi, semblant vouloir y puiser sa force.

"J'ai peur" murmure-t-elle.

J'attends patiemment la suite. Je me doute bien que c'est certainement la première fois qu'elle ose en parler et que ce n'est pas facile à faire sortir.

"J'ai peur de m'attacher à toi. J'ai peur que tu ne m'abandonnes aussi. Je me détruis à chaque fois qu'on me laisse, je me sens vide et perdue quand je suis seule. Mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai peur que tu ne finisses par me faire du mal. Et je me dis qu'il ne faut plus que je te voie, mais à chaque fois, j'ai encore plus mal si je me dis que c'est fini. Parce que je suis persuadée que tu partiras un jour alors je ne veux pas me lier à toi. On m'abandonne toujours. Toujours."

Elle fini par se taire, tremblante et fragile tout à coup après ce flot de paroles. Je caresse doucement sa peau pour l'apaiser et sens contre ma peau des larmes brûlantes. Je l'embrasse et la serre dans mes bras tant que je le peux. Mon cœur me fait mal tellement je l'aime à cet instant.

"Tu veux parler d'Orochimaru ?"

Elle hoche de la tête contre mon torse, hésitante, reniflant comme une petite fille.

"Il m'a recueillie alors que j'étais à l'orphelinat. Il m'a traité comme sa fille, m'a tout donner. Et je lui aurais donné jusqu'à ma vie s'il me l'avait demandé. Je l'admirais tellement, je faisais tout pour le rendre fier de moi. Pendant toutes ces années, il a été mon monde, celui pour qui je vivais. Et puis il quitté Konoha. Je voulais partir avec lui. Mais après avoir posé son sceau sur moi, il s'est mis à rire et à me traiter d'idiote. Il a dit que je n'étais pas assez forte pour lui être utile et il m'a abandonné là. Je suis restée deux jours, complètement apathique avant qu'on ne me découvre et m'emmène à l'hôpital. Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, j'étais effondrée, tout c'était écroulé autour de moi et j'ai appris qu'Orochimaru avait trahi le village. M'avait trahi, moi et m'avait abandonné. Le Sandaime a pris soin de moi, mais lui aussi est mort. Alors, je n'ai plus jamais fais confiance à qui que se soit. Je me protège de tout le monde, je refuse que l'on m'approche, je refuse d'être faible. Le soir où je me suis jetée sur toi, je voulais en finir avec ma vie, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'étais désespérée et je ne voulais plus vivre. Et puis, je me suis accroché à toi, parce que je croyais que si tu m'abandonnais, j'aurai assez mal pour pouvoir en finir définitivement. Mais tu es toujours là. Et maintenant, j'ai réellement peur de te perdre, tu es devenu mon seul réconfort. Je me sens perdue, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir chaque soir ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas encore abandonné ?"

Je sais qu'elle attend fébrilement ma réponse. Je me penche doucement, prend son visage dans mes mains embrasse ses yeux humides, ses joues baignées de larmes et murmures contre ses lèvres, dans un souffle :

"Parce que je t'aime"

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Voilà, la version Kakashi (j'espère que vous avez remarqué que c'est lui parce que je crois pas avoir mentionné son nom une seule fois dedans XD). Sinon, question eau de rose, là y a inondation XD ! Etrangement, je sort ça très facilement de mon cerveau de tortionnaire, héhéhé... Je deviens donc gentille oO ???_

_Kakashi : Ca te ferait pas de mal, ça._

_Moi : C'est vrai ? J'ai pas été méchante là, tu m'aimes ?_

_Kakashi : Plutôt mourir --_

_Moi : Ah oui èé ? J'peux toujours faire une deathfic, tu sais._

_Kakashi : Aaaah, maintenant que tu le dis, oui oui, je t'aime °!_

_Moi : Trop tard, je vais tuer Iruka et Anko et te caser avec Gai._

_Kakashi : °se met genoux° J't'assure que je t'aime !!! Me case pas avec Gai ! TT_

_Moi : Héhéhé, vous avez vu comment se faire obéir ?_

_Kakashi : TT C'est du chantage !_

_Moi : MWAHAHAHA XD !!!_


	4. Last Step : Reunion

**Titre :** Confessions à 8 mains

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch

**Base :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Masashi Kishimoto et je donne tous mes personnages de Naruto à Hotch… PAF ! AIE ! Bah non...

**Genre :** Ca dégouline d'eau de roooose... (me demande encore comment j'arrive à faire de l'eau de rose avec deux persos aussi timbrés --°)

**Pairing :** Héhé, surprise... (je sens que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde)

**Note :** Que les pro-yaoi et pro-KakaIru sortent leurs mouchoirs (ou leur matraque) ! Gome ne, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait XD ! Que les autres se réjouissent XD ! Kakashi/Iruka/Shizune/Anko : Y A PAS DE QUOI SE REJOUIR !

Eh oui, dernier chapitre !

* * *

__

_**Last Step : Reunion**_

"Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?"

Je suis à moitié morte de chaleur à force d'attendre depuis une heure sous un soleil de plomb. On ne dit pas "mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux" ? Alors pourquoi ce foutu soleil me nargue depuis tout à l'heure ? Et merde, j'en ai marre ! Tiens, j'suis si bruyante que ça ? L'autre ahuri, celui qui partage ma vie quoi, vient de se retourner et me regarde avec son œil lubrique. Quoi ? J'vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde, là ! Un bon coup de poing là où je pense, ça me démange... Booooon. On va essayer de se calmer avant de provoquer un génocide. Ca la fouterait mal pour un mariage. Franchement, qui a inventé le Mariage ? Avec un M majuscule, pour être bien hypocrite. Je HAIS les mariages ! Aaaah, bah enfin, on dirait que cette vieille cinglée s'est rendue compte que la moitié des invités se sont endormis et elle se la ferme enfin. Allez, le bisou... bien baveux et niais, comme sait très bien le faire ce cher Iruka... bon allez, allez, applause applause et basta ! Wéééééé, on se tire XD ! A la bouffe !

Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

Gné ?

J'ai pas compris là, il veut écourter sa misérable vie ou quoi ?

T'as vu la lune chier vert ou quoi ? que je lui ai répondu, de mon ton le plus acide.

Booooon, d'accord...

Bah voilà, ça y est, il va faire du boudin maintenant... C'est ça, retourne toi et que j't'entende plus de la nuit.  
Ben quoi, il fait vraiment la gueule ? Si j'l'embêtait un peu pour voir ? Hm, m'en fout, c'est lui qu'a cherché...

Hé... Hé... ... HE !

QUOI !

Méééééé ! Rien euuuuh !

Là, il a vraiment dû croire que j'suis dérangée... M'enfin, je crois qu'il a l'habitude maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il m'aime. Hmm... Juste histoire d'être sûre...

Tu m'aimes ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? J'te rappelle qu'il est 2h du mat', j'suis crevé et en plus, j'ai une mission super chiante demain !

Eeeeeeet merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir déjà ? qu'il a repris, plus calmement.

J'suis la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gongs comme ça. Oui, bon, je sais, y a pas de quoi se vanter...  
Je me suis collée contre lui ... et je me suis endormie.

Ouais, je sais que je suis chiante. Mais personne ne l'a forcé à me tenir compagnie. Il est le seul coupable dans cette affaire...

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Aujourd'hui, il m'a forcé (vous vous rendez compte ?) à allez rendre visite à devinez qui ? Au couple le plus ringard et niais que je connaisse : ce cher prof Irukaaaaa et sa chaaaarmante épouse, Shizune. Bon, je devrais arrêter d'être aussi méchante, surtout qu'en faite, je les aime bien tout les deux. Mais Kakashi m'a teeeeellement énervée en me forçant à venir (j'avais trop envie d'aller voir le nouvel arrivage de "marchandises" avec Ibiki) ! Il a quand même réussi à me traîner jusqu'ici, je me demande comment... Enfin, pas vraiment, il a suffit qu'il me menace de s'arranger avec la Godaime pour qu'Ibiki et moi, on se voit plus (elle trouve ça dangereux qu'on nous laisse tout les deux à inventer des nouveaux instruments, je comprends pas pourquoi ?). Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est la seule personne dans tout Konoha a partager avec moi ma passion pour les milles et une façon de torturer un individu ! Mais derrière tout ça, je soupçonne autre chose. De la jalousie, peut être ? Hm... Kakashi, jaloux ? Tiens, ça le changerait de son habituelle tête d'ahuri complètement à l'ouest. Question : est-ce que ça me ferait plaisir qu'il soit jaloux ? Hum...

Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir, on arrive chez Iruka et Shizu, Kakashi toujours en train de me traîner comme une sale gosse dans les rues de Konoha. Je trépigne comme quand j'avais 3 ans et que je voulais qu'on me laisse jouer avec les dépouilles de mouches que je choppais au kunaï. J'vois pas où est le mal. Sauf que là, j'ai plus 3 ans (j'suis plus aussi innocente) et que j'ai encore un soupçon de fierté qui refait surface, au moment où la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrevoir Iruka, avec un large sourire de demeuré. Là, je me dis avec certitude : le mariage, ça rend les gens complètement débile. La preuve vivante devant moi. Suivi de la deuxième preuve qui vient d'arriver, toujours avec ce sourire de quelqu'un complètement ailleurs. Je commence à me poser des questions... C'est moi ou tout le monde à l'air complètement gaga autour de moi ? Faut vraiment que je me calme sur les dango, à force de ne manger que ça, ça doit atteindre mon cerveau. Hmmm... un cerveau en dango... Tiens, en parlant de bouffe, j'ai tout le temps faim, moi. J'espère qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose de bon, parce que là, j'ai la dalle. Etonnant qu'avec tout ce que je mange, je grossis pas... trop. Bon, oui, j'ai bien pris quelques kilos depuis quelques temps, mais bon, un peu d'exercices physique (Kakashi m'aide bien de ce côté-là, surtout la nuit...lol) et hop ! On en reparlera plus. Donc, y a pas de soucis à se faire.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

QUOIIIIII ?

Tu as bien entendu. Tu es enceinte de 3 mois.

Là, j'ai l'impression que le monde vient de faire une culbute en arrière et je commence à me sentir mal... Vraiment mal ! Je cours au chiotte et dégobille tout le petit déjeuner préparé amoureusement par mon adorable moitié. Quel gâchis. Et merde, je me suis rendue compte de rien, moi. Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue. Merde merde merde, oh merdemderdemerde...

Anko ?

Tsunade rapplique, elle a l'air inquiète. Faut dire, je suis bien tombée dans les pommes y a pas une heure. Ce qui explique la présence de Tsunade sur les lieux du crime et son verdict quant à mon état. Je déteste déjà être enceinte. Je tremble comme un ver au bout de son hameçon, je me sens faible et je hais déjà cette sensation de ne plus m'appartenir à moi-même. La totale, quoi. Et je hais la charmante personne qui me prépare superbement bien les petits déjeuners pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je hais le monde entier, les chiens, les mariages, les enfants, les peluches, les p...

Hou là, où que j'suis là ? Je me sens complètement vaseuse, toute raplapla et minable. J'crois que j'suis retombée dans les pommes et dans les chiottes, qui plus est. Enfin bon, là, j'ai comme l'impression de ne plus être dans des chiottes (remarquez au passage mon flair infaillible), mais dans un lit et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas le mien. Allez, on ouvre courageusement un œil... l'autre... Bah, fallait s'y attendre : j'suis à l'hosto (je hais les hôpitaux, c'est pour les faibles). Gloups ! Cible repérée à gauche, avachie dans un fauteuil, cheveux gris et tête d'ahuri : Kakashi. Merde, c'est vraiment la dernière personne dont j'ai envie de voir la sal... Non, je devrais quand même arrêter de raconter autant de conneries, surtout quand j'en pense pas un mot. J'ai très envie de voir Kakashi. Même si là, je sais pas trop par quoi commencer. On va essayé d'y aller mollo, pour pas le traumatiser quant à la nouvelle.

J'suis enceinte.

Zut, c'est sorti tout seul.  
Bah alors, il réagit oui ou merde ?

Alors ?

E... Euh...

Ben, accouche !

Un bébé... ?

Tu sais, en général, c'est d'un bébé qu'on accouche, pas d'un chien.

J-j'veux dire, tu attends un bébé... de moi ?

Non, d'Ibiki… Je plaisante (je me demande comment j'arrive à plaisanter dans ces moments là). Ben oui que c'est toi le père !

Il est resté la bouche ouverte, comme un idiot. Et là, je me suis dit : faut vraiment que tu sois cinglée pour aimer un gars avec un air aussi stupide. Mais c'est le cas. J'suis folle de lui, au point de (oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte) vouloir de cet enfant, une partie de lui. Il a pris ma main posée sur le lit dans les siennes, a posé son front. J'ai senti qu'il tremblait. Et j'ai senti ses larmes...(1)

THE END

* * *

(1) Euh, comprenez que c'est parce qu'il est ému qu'il pleure, hein ! N'allez pas vous imaginez qu'il chiale parce que ça le fait chier d'être papa (lol) ! Non non, je sais que peux être horriblement cruelle par beau temps, mais pas à ce point... si ?

Niarf, j'ai enfin pris le temps de terminer cette fic (ouf) XD ! C'était pas du gâteau TT. Oui, je sais, c'est pas très long, mais j'espère ne pas me faire incendiée dans les reviews... J'espère que la fin vous ira comme ça (sinon tant pis). Et oui, tout est bien qui fini bien. Pas de mort, pas de torture, pas de souffrance... Je me bonifie avec l'âge (lol) !

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, tout ceux qui ont lu et aimé cette fic niaiseuse, merci merci MERCI !

(pour mes autres fics, j'ai préparé tout un tas d'excuses plus ou moins valables, vous avez qu'à aller voir sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans ma desc)


End file.
